In recent years, the miniaturization of a wiring has advanced in an LSI wiring structure, which arises a problem such as an increasing of electric resistivity caused by interfacial inelastic scattering of electrons, an increasing of current density, or a reliability degradation by stress migration or electro-migration. Copper having a low-resistance metal is mainly used as a wiring material for LSI, however the problem still arises with the advance of microfabrication of the wiring structure.
Then, it is examined to use graphene as the wiring material for LSI. It is well known that quantized conductance (what is called Ballistic conductance) is generated in the graphene, and the graphene is expected to be an extremely low resistance material as an alternative to the existing metallic materials.